


You'll Never Guess

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Three's Company
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Chrissy knows someone who has a crush on Mrs. Roper, but Mrs. Roper will never guess who.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeAlso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAlso/gifts).



When Mrs. Roper came upstairs to ask the girls for advice for what to do about her husband, Janet was very comforting and supporting. She encouraged her to talk to him about, though Mrs. Roper said that never did any good. Chrissy was mostly quiet about the whole thing. She was thinking, but she dare not say her thoughts in front of Janet. She wasn't even sure she wanted to tell Mrs. Roper. When she was about to leave however, that forced Chrissy to make a decision.

She followed Mrs. Roper out of their apartment. She had some different advice to offer.

"Mrs. Roper, I may know someone who would be more, open, than Mr. Roper is about things," she said, her sentence coming out in a rambling mess. Chrissy was nervous, but Mrs. Roper was intrigued. She didn't want to cheat on Stanley, but he certainly wasn't making her happy. She wanted to know who Chrissy had in mind.

"Who are you talking about, Chrissy? Who do you that's interested in me?"

"Well you already know each other. You're pretty good friends and they live right upstairs."

"Well it certainly isn't Janet," she dismissed immediately. 

"No..." Chrissy trailed off, opening the conversation for her to guess again.

"Oh, you can't mean, Jack, can you?"

"Nope. Not Jack." Chrissy said before moving close to Helen and kissing her. It was a simple peck on the lips, but Chrissy could feel every nerve in her body vibrate. Mrs. Roper was stunned for a moment. Then, she looked Chrissy in the eyes, and took her hand.

"You're sweet, Chrissy. I never would have guessed it was you, but I have to say, I'm glad it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take requests on here or on my tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr link: http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
